


The Question

by SilentAndroid (KnittingNarwhal)



Series: Leo & Naadirah [1]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Amish, Berlin (City), Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Duncan Jones Film, Duncan Jones Movie, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Medical Trauma, Meeting, Mute - Freeform, Mute(2018), Prequel, Romance, Sweet, Vignette, da stargo tora, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/SilentAndroid
Summary: Leo and Naadirah are getting to know each other. She asks him the question everyone wants to know.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I found my mind wandering, daydreaming about the early development of Leo & Naadirah's relationship. I'd like to share my daydreams with you :)
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to let me know what works and what doesn't work -- I'd like to strengthen my skills as a writer. Constructive criticism is happily accepted. 
> 
> Additionally, if you like what you read and you want more, be sure to feed the writer :) (with comments, of course)

“Did you ever consider surgery?”

It wasn’t a hopeful question. Simply an innocent curiosity, void of judgement.

Naadirah had many questions for Leo. Though Leo was usually uncomfortable with being the center of attention, he didn’t mind it so much when it was Naadirah’s attention he held.

Leo explained to her why had hadn’t undergone any medical procedures, apart from having his external wounds treated from his childhood accident. He saw from the corner of his eye that her gaze was drawn to the scars that were barely visible beneath his collar.

His throat closed up at the memory of torn flesh, cold water, and warm blood. He drew in a quiet breath and looked up from his notepad, pencil at the ready for the next question.

“Your mother made the decision for you. Oh.” Naadirah slipped into a brief, quiet contemplation. She spoke gently.“That must have been difficult for her.”

Leo remembered the edge of hysteria in his otherwise stoic mother’s voice when she spoke with the doctors at his bedside. The hesitation, the tears, the way she wrung her hands. The way she cried into her pillow when she thought Leo was asleep. Leo nodded.

“But...is that the reason you left the Amish?”

He only stared back. It was complicated.

Naadirah nodded and Leo’s heart flipped when she said, “It’s not that simple, is it?”  
She held on to his gaze, reading his eyes as though his thoughts were printed on his pupils like words in a book.

Before Leo’s heart could recover, Naadirah added, “You’re perfect, you know.”

Naadirah’s words hit Leo like a shock of lightning. For his entire life, people never hesitated to express their thoughts on his condition.

From the Amish he received countless, “_I’ll pray for you_” and “_God will heal you_.”

From everyone else, “_You should get surgery_” and “You know there are doctors that can fix you” and “_It’s called an electrolarynx, look it up_.”

In between the lines; _You’re scarred. You’re broken. You’re a walking tragedy._

After years of hearing the same phrases, nothing fazed Leo anymore. He had accepted himself fully, accepted that some things in life were out of his control, and he was at peace with the Leo that he was today.

Naadirah’s voice echoed in his ears. _You’re perfect._

Naadirah’s kindness twisted his insides, for he wasn’t accustomed to hearing unbiased support, let alone admiration. Again, Leo’s heart slammed against his rib cage.

“I imagine you’ve felt very lonely all your life, though.” There wasn’t a trace of pity in Naadirah’s voice. Just empathy. Complete understanding.

Leo was lonely. This was true. He had little in common with the Amish he walked away from and had even less in common with people in the outside world. But Leo suspected an audible voice wouldn’t change that.

He held no resentment toward his mother, but in Leo's adolescent years he had vowed to work hard, save all his money, and go to the doctors in the outside world. He would take back what had been torn out of him by the accident.

  
Now, here he was, on the edge of that opportunity. But his desire had long fizzled out like a spent candle. He had lost his momentum.

Although now….

Leo ached to empty his chest of all the unspoken words that had built up over the years - to tell Naadirah, **_only_ **Naadirah, everything…

For her...for that opportunity...surgery...if it meant he could feel Naadirah’s name rise up from his throat and touch his lips...

A gentle hand on his wrist pulled Leo out of his reverie. Naadirah’s smile was heartbreakingly lovely. “Whatever you decide, you’re perfect either way.” 


End file.
